realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lauste
Lauste is the capital city of the Mage Republic, and the main location for the education of new mages. History Lauste has always served as a capital of the areas in the Mage Republic. In ancient times, when the region was united, it served as the capital city. When the city-states were seperated, many outsiders chose Lauste as a default destination. After the city-states united to form the Mage Republic, Lauste was quickly selected as the capital, and has served as such ever since. Culture Being both the capital of the Mage Republic and a great port city, Lauste is a city rich in culture. The mages range from elderly recluses to fiery hearted youths with hair and eyes of an unnatural color. Arena combat is a popular passtime in Lauste, with many people coming to watch the fights. Whileblood and death are not an immediate goal of the arenas, accidents do happen. Similarly, magic duels often occur between two mages, usually students trying to practice their new skills. These duels are also often monitored by teachers and other experienced mages, who give the duelists advice. Locations Citadel of Lauste The chief Citadel of Lauste is based in the old Castle Lauste, in the northern center of the city. It contains: the office and apartment of the Republic's President, headquarters of the town guard and General of the Republic's military, holding cells for criminals, and the admissions office. Citadel of the Mage Republic's Council The headquarters of the Chief Council of the Mage Republic. It contains apartments for the representatives of the other City-States and a great meeting hall for the members of the Council. Airship factory Grand Arena A great fighting ring north of Lauste. It is frequented by citizens of Lauste and visitors interested in something other than magic tricks. The fighters range from Mage-knights trying to hone their skills to transients seeking glory and a good fight. There are also rumors that some of the resident fighters are slaves, but these have not been proven. Lesser arenas Smaller fighting rings near the Grand Arena. Guilds Guilds act as mini-communities within the Lauste school system, usually operating around a specific type of magic or theme. They offer a sense of community and belonging to many young mages, and provide them with peer assistance. Conjuror's Guild One of the most prestigious guilds in Lauste. The Conjuror's Guild is built around the fundamentals of magic use, especially, as the name implies, the conjuration of objects made of mana. The guild's arbiter is Daelig Harran. Botanist's Guild A guild based around druidry, botany, and a greater understanding of flora. The Botanist's Guild is comprised of druids, nature-based mages, alchemists, and various other students with green thumbs. The location is outside of the city proper, so that the students can study nature without urban interruption, and so that their various experiments do not threaten the city's infrastructure. The guild's arbiter is Ardiniela. Aquamancer's Guild The Aquamancers are one of the least respected of all guilds. Their study of water and its many applications is considered laughable by many of the other, more broadly focused guilds, and their guild itself is not very well built. The hydromancers of the guild however have recently come into some luck, recruiting several promising new students and gaining a contract to help the factory mages create their new submersible boat. Enchanter's Guild A guild of blacksmiths and warriors. The Enchanter's Guild is built around the creation of magical items, more often than not weapons. Most Mage-knights who join a guild join the Enchanter's Guild. The guild's arbiter is Orim Wintergreen. Three-Thread A bar and high-end tailoring shop, owned by the mysterious Geheim Haltung and her partner, Sempa Gujic. La Fabuleux Froufrous A tailoring shop, known to cater heavily to the cross-dressing crowd. Owned by the mysterious and perplexing Lady Froufrous. The Midnight Tailor A tailoring shop owned by the mysterious Xie Huli, which has recently closed down just as mysteriously. The Pointy Hat Pub A pub frequented by a number of up-scale and heroic citizens and visitors. The Rounded Point A high-end elven lounge owned by an elven man named Baloandas. Notable Citizens Todel Merrick An adjunct who barely graduated, Merrick works in Lauste as an eye alterist, using magic to change the color of young mages' eyes for money. However a few mages in the underbelly of Lauste know him for his other profession, as a dealer in illicit and rare eyes. For an exorbatent fee, Todel Merrick will remove one or both of a person's eyes, replacing them with one of the magic eyes he has stored, such as a pentagram eye, or a Gorgon's eye. After the surgery is finished he places a complicated spell over both of his customer's eyes, so that they cannot see him for who he is or locate his secret shop. Mr. Boulder A granite golem. Mr Boulder, or Mr. B as his charges call him, is the day-care golem of Lauste. He serves as a stady guardian of the young children of mages and students who are too busy during the day with classes or other work to also take care of their children. Mr. Boulder is instructed to repel all visitors to his day-care except for the children's parents and certified members of Lauste's law enforcement. To better keep the comfort of his charges, Mr. Boulder has enchantments on his body of both softness and warmth. He also has a number of pictures drawn on him in chalk. Category:City-States Category:City-States